Whiskey Lullaby
by butterflydance21
Summary: Rian was looking to start over, Phil was looking for his first chance and Shane was looking to take whatever he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**This was story challenge presented to me by KityKat1. She wanted something to capture Shane's icky-ness that seems to ooze out of his pores. Here it is. I don't own anyone but Rian. ****HUGE HUGE HUGE shout out to wwefaneam41 for her help with this story as I push it out. If you haven't read her stuff...I feel sorry for you. How to Love and Show Me How to Love are ridiculous amazing. Please review, I like to know what you think. If you have requests feel free to drop me a msg and we can talk about it :)**

"You know, I can't believe how stupid I was to think that you could stay faithful!" Rian shouted throwing clothes into a duffle bag.

"Rian, baby, we can talk about this. This is all just a misunderstanding. Come here, sit down, let's talk about this..." Alex attempted to direct his soon-to-be- ex girlfriend to the couch in the other room.

She shrugged his arm off of her shoulder. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Rian, let me just explain. It was an accident."

She laughed. "Oh it was? It was just an accident? Well this is a story I gotta hear. Tell me A-Ry, did she trip and fall and her tongue just magically land in your mouth? When you were trying to help her up did both of your clothes just sporadically fall off? And then, when you tried to correct the offensive wardrobe malfunction, did she trip and fall again and land on your-"

"Enough Rian! You know, maybe I wouldn't have 'accidentally' found her if you didn't keep your business under lock and key! You know, I put in all this work on you, I expect to get laid."

"You really are a tool. A spitting image of Mike. Let's not forget who's apartment this is. I am going to a hotel tonight to rest up before hitting the road tomorrow. I want your crap out of here before this tour is over, got it?" It was really rhetorical as she was halfway out the door before he could even take a breath to answer.

Rian took the long way to the hotel. She wanted to drive fast in cover of night while her stereo played the moment's soundtrack louder than it should. _How could he? After everything they'd been through together? After everything she did for him? She loved him, wasn't that good enough? I don't put out enough? Every night isn't good enough? Fuckin' animal that man. You know, he wasn't even that good in bed. I'm better off. _By the time she pulled into the parking lot she had herself convinced leaving him was the right thing. A stop at the hotel bar after checking in was in order. She needed to pick up her good friend Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo. They never turned their backs on her.

"Welcome to the-"

"I need a room. Any will do, it's just me." She interrupted.

"Well let's see here..." a few hundred clicks from the keyboard filled the silence. "Okay, I have a room available. How long will you be-"

"Give me two nights. I will check out tomorrow but probably not until after the checkout time so just give me two nights."

"Alright. And how will-"

"Here's my card. Listen, can you direct me to the bar?"

"Sure. It's just around the corner there. You can have your tab charged to your room with your room key." Again the clicks echoed out from behind the desk. "Okay, your all set. We have you in room 1026. It is on the second floor, just past the elevators. Enjoy your stay." The all-too-happy front desk agent handed Rian her credit card and room key with a minimum-wage smile.

"Thanks." She turned to the elevators to drop of her bag before heading down to the bar. The room was nice. Smelled clean, linens felt clean and the bed was huge. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have a bed all to herself. Such luxury. Throwing her bag on the chair next to the bed, Rian slipped her room key and credit card in her back pocket. It was time to forget the past.

The hotel bar was typical. Dark, stale air, and the slight aroma of cigars and cigarettes even though the place had been smoke free for years. A quick survey told her all the usual players were here. The whore waiting for a 'john' in an unfortunate red sequin number, the businessmen sprinkled throughout attempting to read the Journal through double vision and a couple of wild cards chatting up the barkeep. It was a barstool kind of night.

"What can I get ya?"

"Give me a shot of tequila, and a Jack & Coke. Thanks."

"Room number?"

"Oh, 1026, thanks." Rian made herself comfortable at the far end. This was the best spot for solitude and people watching.

Alone she sat, nursing the whiskey-coke one after another and taking shots of tequila in between. Watching the condensation bead and fall, a familiar voice cut in.

"What are you trying to forget?"

Rian turned around, faster than she should in her state. "Phil? What are you doing here?"

The man took the empty stool next to her. "There was a concert I wanted to see before we set off on another long tour tomorrow so I flew in for the night. I stopped by your place to say hey but..."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I got a room here earlier. I was going to turn in for the evening but recognized that mop of red curls and wanted to see how you were."

"Oh I'm just great. Alex is sleeping with Kelly. According to him I don't put out enough. So, I told him to pack his shit and get out. Though somehow I ended up at the hotel...that seems backwards..."

He laughed at her honesty. "Good for you. I always thought you could do better."

Rian raised her glass in agreement. "And now I will. How was your concert?"

"A disappointment. Live music can not be enjoyed when teenagers mistake strong baselines and emotionally charged lyrics for moshing music and girls scream like banshee's hoping to be the next notch on the bedpost. I don't know why I bother really."

"Why do any of us bother with anything anymore?" Her words were starting to slur as the drunken philosophy came pouring out of her alcohol stained breath. "I mean the beauty has gone from everything. Nothing in this world isn't about sex anymore. Why does everything have to be about sex? Sex, Sex, SEX! There are other things in this world besides sex."

Laughter escaped his mouth once again. "Alright, when the philosopher comes out, Rian goes to bed. C'mon, I'll walk you to your room."

Not coherent enough to understand exactly what that meant, Rian threw an arm over his shoulder and walked with him out of the bar.

"You know Phil, or should I call you Punk? Or CM? You have a lot of names."

"You can call me Phil, Rian."

"Punk it is. You know Punk, you and I have always been right there. Always on the same page."

Struggling to keep her on her feet, Punk chuckled. "Rian, right now I don't think we are even in the same book, let alone the same book shelf. Let's get you to bed."

"Phillip, that was way too philosophical for me. That kind of understanding disappeared after round 3. Or 4. Oh, my room! Gureat." She sighed.

"Don't ever call me Phillip." Punk helped her with the apparently extremely complex key-card system and got her in bed and under the blankets. "Alright, sleep off tonight, we have a drive tomorrow. I'll come by and check on you in the morning."

"You know Phillip? It's going to be so nice sleeping without someone trying to grope me all nigh..." Rian drifted off to drunk sleep before finishing that last word. Snores quickly commenced.

"Don't call me Phillip. Goodnight, Rian." He laid a soft kiss on her forehead before letting himself out of her room and retiring to his own. "Well, that's a fortunate turn of events. Maybe now I can show her what dating a real man is like."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is the next part. I just want to thank EVERYONE for reading and for reviewing. Your comments are so encouraging. I own nothing, just Rian. She's mine. Please Please Please read and review. Also, special thanks to wwefaneam41 for her endless support. Check out her work!**

The knocking on her door mirrored the pounding in her head. It was at this moment she remembered why her and Jack had parted ways. The somersaults of her stomach refreshed her memory of the last time she spent the night with Jose. Pulling the blankets over her head in an attempt to make it all go away, Rian groaned.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! It's time to hit the road."

Lacking the energy to shout back to the voice on the other side of the door, Rian wrapped her self in the comforter wearing her best grumpy face to let Phil in.

"How we feeling this morning Rian?" He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even this hungover. Her hair going in just about every direction ignoring all laws of gravity, her face crinkled in opposition and those eyes of hers, pure green beauty. Brown freckles added to the innocence that radiated from her glow. Rian's grunt and subsequent collapse back into bed answered his question. "Well, you're alive. That's a good place to start."

"Just barely. 1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila throwed." Through the slits in her eyes Rian studied the man sitting across from her. His slicked back raven colored hair, hazel eyes, pierced lip and over flowing tattoos paired with his soft personality were the ultimate counter balance that made him so wonderful and her very best friend.

"And see here I thought it was Jack who did you in." Taking the opportunity to channel his inner 5 year old, Phil leaped onto the bed next to her landing on his side meeting here eye to eye. "Get up, get up, get up, get up-"

Rian's stomach threatened to unload. "Do that again and you're going to be wearing both of them..."

"And that is why some of us stick to other beverages, like, Pepsi."

"Yeah, yeah, you're straight edge, you're better than me."

Phil laughed. She always made him laugh. "Here. I brought you some coffee. Drink this. We gotta hit the road soon."

Rian sipped at the hot, continental breakfast coffee that was beyond burned. "Uh, we?"

"Well you are clearly in no shape to drive."

"I'm fine. I'm hungover, not drunk."

"Same difference. Besides, your eyes aren't even open. I'm driving the both of us."

"I'm too tired to argue but don't you worry, this isn't over."

"Whatever you say. Now get up. I'm going to get myself checked out. When I come back I want you packed and ready to go."

Her response was hardly audible and all grumble. As much as she hurt from the night before, she appreciated the dedication he showed to her. He was always there for her. As the nights activities began to come back, Rian remembered the break up. She was less than curious to find out how this was going to play out at work.

"Alright, Jim Beam, you ready to get out of here?"

Rian was less than amused. "Yes, Phillip, I am."

"Good. I gotta say, that was a really smart move of you. Wearing sunglasses, just a stroke of genius. You're really gonna need protection from this dark overcast. I don't know, I may just go blind driving us."

"Ooh, you think you're funny? I hope you drive better than you tell a joke."

"Look here, Oscar. This is a long car ride. If you don't cheer up I'm going to take you back to Sesame Street, got it?"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go. I want to beat Alex to the venue."

"You got it, Miss Daisy."

The drive continued in silence with a few exceptions of humming drifting over from the drivers seat.

Alex enjoyed his night in peace. He could jack off to porn that she would _never_ let him have and the dvd player didn't want to cuddle after. Without Rian around, he could stick his hand in his boxers and no one would bitch at him about it. Images of his new bachelor pad flooded his thoughts. While his brain indulged in every bit of the fantasy, Alex showered and packed for his long drive to the next arena. He wanted to be there before her so he could run damage control in his favor...and cash in on a favor from a hot little diva new to the roster...


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. I am so grateful! The reviews keep me motivated, so please please please keep them coming. Big thanks to wwefaneam41 for all her hard work, encouragement and patience with me :).  
>Rian is mine. Anyone else you recognize is McMahon's. Here you go...<strong>

Alex did a quick walk thru and it appeared he had arrived before Rian. Perfect. Finding his way to the locker room, he planned out his next few moves carefully.

"Hey Alex, I had fun the other night." A soft hand grazed the skin on his arm.

"Oh, hey Kelly, yeah me too."

She leaned in closer, her voice nothing but hot breath in his ear, "Maybe next time I'll pin you..."

Suddenly, his jeans felt a little tighter and the blood seemed to be leaving his brain rather quickly. Catching his breath he muttered, "Any time, any where blondie. Give it your best shot."

The bubbly blonde bounced off with a giggle and a wink. A promise of things yet to come.

Still a little distracted by the bulge in his jeans, Alex didn't notice the man standing next to him.

"Riley! Earth to Riley!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Shane."

"She is quite the distraction, isn't she?"

"That's an understatement."

"Should you even be looking so hard? Won't the ball-and-chain have a fit?"

"Probably. If we were still together. She kicked me out last night. Got busted with the blonde distraction."

"Oh, is that right?" The wheels began to turn in Shane's head. Rian single meant it was his turn to take her coast to coast. "Well, I better get going. Dad is expecting me for a pre-show meeting. Sorry about the break up man." He lied. Rian had been in his crosshairs for months now. She would be the most beautiful notch on his bedpost yet. With her mourning the loss of Alex, he could swoop in no problem and take her for a rebound she would never forget.

The exchange wasn't missed by Rian, or Phil. "Well, I guess he is just accident prone."

"His loss really. Besides, he has words with Shane...it doesn't get much worse than good ol' Shane-O-Mac."

Slight laughter. "You're right. He is as slimy as they come. Thanks for the lift Jeeves but I must get to work. Bring the car 'round after the show and don't be late."

"Keep it up, Rian. You'll find yourself walking to the hotel."

Putting the image of her ex drooling over the obviously beautiful blonde behind her, Rian began checking equipment, double checking scripts, testing the ring, setting up the mic's...the usual. Making sure the show would go on without a hitch. Lost under the announce table, lining up the cords to avoid tripping and tangled messes, Rian didn't see her visitor approach. "Shane! You could give a girl a heart attack stalking around like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Rian."

"It's alright. Just announce yourself next time. Or wear a cow bell. Did you need something? Does your dad need something?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

"Okay then, what can I do for you, Shane?"

"Well, I talked to Alex earlier and he mentioned you guys split up. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do."

His hand took uncomfortable hold of her shoulder and neck. She shuddered from the intrusion and unwanted advances. They didn't get much lower than Shane. "You know, I am actually doing just fine. Leaving him was what was best for both of us. Now, if you could get your hands off of me, I have a lot of work to do before tonight."

Quickly releasing his touch, "Sure, sure. My offer doesn't expire though. You need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"Big girls don't cry Shane." Her voice trailed off as she left in search of work as far away from him as possible.

"Well, this isn't going to be as easy as I had hoped. Time to turn on the McMahon charm." Shane went to work immediately on capturing Rian. She had to be his. There was no other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here is the next chapter of WL. I love that you guys are reviewing. It really helps me to know that this is working, Phil and Rians chemistry and all of that. Thanks to wwefaneam41 again...she is outstanding.**

**I own Rian, nothing more.**

"Hey Rian, nice job with the wires tonight. That RKO through the table could have been so ugly if those weren't tied down right. Thanks."

"No problem Randal. How's your shoulder? Looks like you landed a bit funny..."

"Just a bump, no biggie really. Hey, you comin' out with us tonight?"

Rian continued to wind cords and take down the ring apron. "Where is out and who is us?"

"There is this midnight paintball center, we have the thing reserved for just us. I don't know who all is going but I know that Alex isn't, if that's what you were actually asking."

Men spread gossip faster than women apparently. "Uh, I don't know, I had a date with the bar stool at the hotel but I may still be able to cancel."

"Well, think about it. I'll go easy on you if you come." He flashed his ridiculous smile and Rian could swear his eye actually twinkled.

"No need Randal. I can take you boys no problem."

"Hopefully we will see you tonight then."

Rian continued the clean up and putting equipment away for the small trip in the morning to the next city over. Locking up the last trunk for the loading crew, Phil appeared where the titantron once stood tall. "Hey, Miss Daisy...you ready? I want to get changed before paintball!"

"Yep." Rian joined Phil on the walk to the car. "So, you're going tonight? To play paintball?"

"Heck yeah. You should come. Alex won't be there I promise."

"I know. Randal already invited me and offered the same disclaimer. He even promised to go easy on me. I laughed." Before either of them could continue they were distracted by the interrupting bump from Alex and Kelly stumbling like drunkards to her flashy pink barbie dream car. It appeared as if Alex had glued one hand to her ass. "You know what, I'm going. Can we slap asses like they do in the NFL?"

"Rian, you can always slap my ass, paintball arena or not."

Arriving at the hotel, Rian was hesitant to ask a favor of her friend. "So, um, Punk..."

"Uh oh, you must want a favor...you only use that tone when you want something."

Rian smiled a cheesy wide smile. The kind that showed off her wisdom teeth. "Do you think we could get adjoining rooms? I will take the smaller suite. I just would feel a lot better if I knew you were right next door."

"That's not a favor. That's a sleepover. I didn't bring my footie PJ's or my curlers but you know how I feel about sleep overs." He smiled. "I'll get us a room, if you wanna wait here with our stuff for a minute?"

"Sure."

Rian took a seat on her oversized suitcase and picked at her fingernails waiting for Phil.

"Hello again, Rian."

"Shane! What did I say about sneaking up on people!"

"I like the element of surprise."

Annoyed, Rian played nice. "So, is there something I can do for you?"

Her feisty personality made him want her even more. "I was just wondering if you would care to join me for a drink?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I actually have plans."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I made plans with some other people tonight so..." Rian trailed off wishing Phil would return quicker.

"Maybe some other time then. Have fun tonight."

"Will do."

_I guess she really is going to make me work for it. If she is anything like Alex has said, this will all be worth it..._Shane thought to himself as he resolved to find an easier mark for the night, someone he could pay to forget his name.

"What did grease-o-mac want?" Phil returned, room cards in hand.

"To get inside my pretty lace panties." Grabbing her bag and stealing a card from Phil, Rian headed for the elevator.

"They're lace?"

"Mmhmm. And black." Rian smiled on the inside. She could feel the look on Phil's face.

Phil let his knees briefly go to jelly as he threw his head back with a soft grunt. _This girl has no idea what she is doing to me. _"So, since we're having a traditional girl sleep over, that means pillow fights in our underwear right?"

"Yeah, right before we play truth or dare and after we play spin the bottle. Maybe, we can even play 7 minutes in heaven with the boys across the hall..." The nod to middle school nostalgia ended as the elevator bell dinged.

"Girls don't really do that at sleepovers, do they?" Phil asked knowingly.

"Nope. Not at any I went to anyway. Usually we gossip about each other, a few fights break out before the tears and 'I love you's' come out. Then we overdose on chocolate and pass out. You know I have no idea where our rooms are so we are kind of stuck in the elevator until you tell me."

"Oh, um..." Phil had to encourage the blood to return to his head before remembering where their room was. "Top floor. Back corner. Supposed to have a great view of the city."

"Nice choice. You gonna shower before paintball or after? I was thinking of ordering some room service and watching a movie or something. You are more than welcome to join me."

"No, I need a shower for sure." _Yeah, a very very very cold shower..._

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything but you are a bit ripe..."

"And you smell like a field of roses."

Rian sucker punched him in the gut as she stepped off of the elevator.

"What was that for Ali?"

"That was for insulting a lady, Foreman. Now, which way to our room? I need sweat pants, a burger and 'Twilight' stat!"

"This way." He gestured to the end of the hallway. "Really Rian? Sparkling vampires? I thought you were better than that."

"Oh I am. Have you watched them at all? The comic relief is insane. You could make a drinking game out of Bella's deadpan facial expressions."

"Well," Phil started, tossing his bag on the bed, "I will leave you to your glittery blood suckers and I am going to hit the showers."

"Okay. If we are going to play spin the bottle you may want to shave, less tickling which means less giggling while we make out and thus leaving your self esteem in tact. Just a suggestion."

"Oh see I always thought that you, Rian, liked things a bit rough."

"Who doesn't really? I just wouldn't want to offend your fragile ego with an ill-timed giggle from the tickle of your whiskers."

"You mean, like this?" Immediately Phil pinned her down and rubbed his beard and mustache across her face through her belly laughter.

Bucking up and tossing Phil over her head Rian attempted to regain her composure. "Yes, just like that. Jerk. Go shower."

Phil grinned the entire short walk to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I own nothing. Just Rian. Thanks to wwefaneam41 for her help and support. Look for an update to Heaven Sent at some point today or tomorrow as well. Please read and review. It's helpful to know that you guys are liking what is happening. :) Enjoy.**

Rian grimmaced, hobbling down the hall to her shared room.

"You know, if you weren't so stuck on beating the other guys you could have avoided some of those closer shots as well as turning the side of your leg into shreds."

"Pride first Phil. Girls rule, boys drool."

"Ah right, that little piece of profound wisdom." Taking her arm and wrapping it over his neck and shoulder, Phil helped her inside. "Sit down, I'll help you clean and bandage that."

Rian sat on the edge of the bed, stripping down to her underwear. She really did do a number on her leg. Damn her pride and wanting to show off.

"Okay, here we go. Rules of the road, always keep first aid supplies on hand." Trying to hide his distraction by the half naked woman on his bed, Phil knelt down to clean her wound. "This is probably going to sting." He began cleaning the dirt out of the multiple scrapes. Rian winced through the stinging refusing to watch. As he applied the gauze and tape, Phil caught a glimpse of something.

"Hey, Kat von Dee...what is this?" He asked, tracing the ink on her inner thigh with his fingers.

Rian flushed with embarrassment. "It's a tattoo. It's this thing where someone takes a needle and draws on your skin with it leaving a pretty picture behind. Are you all done taping me up? I want to sleep."

"Not yet. Smart ass I am familiar with the concept of a tattoo. What does it mean?"

Rian thought about the answer carefully. This wasn't exactly the moment for past life confessions. "Just one of those things you do when you get drunk with your girlfriends at grown up sleepovers, also known as sorority houses." She lied.

"Well, you are all taped up. Still up for truth or dare?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to sleep? That was my truth. Do you think you could help me to my room?"

"Sure. Let's go Forrest Gump." Phil helped her off of his bed, across the room to her adjoining suite. Carefully letting her fall into bed, he lost his balance and caught himself on top of her.

Rian sucked in a breath both from the pain in her leg and in the new proximity to her friend. She was beginning to feel herself develop something more than friendship and devilish flirting with him but was hesitant to let that wall down with Mr. "Best-in-the-world". Locking eyes with her charismatic roommate, Rian braced herself for whatever happened next.

Phil knew he shouldn't do it, but her soft skin and doe eyes hypnotized him. All he could think about was how happy being around her made him, and of course how sexy she was in those black lace panties, even if her leg was bleeding.

The distance between them closed along with both of their eyes as a kiss threatened to join them. Just before impact, Phil pulled back.

"This is a bad idea, Rian." he whispered.

"The best ones always are Phil."

"No Rian. Not like this." He stood up quickly, leaving his back to her. "It's late. We have to travel tomorrow, get some sleep. We can talk later." The pace at which he left the room did not leave time for a response.

As the adjoining door shut, Rian sighed back into her pillow. _After that I think I need a family reunion with Mr. Daniels. _Confused and overwhelmed Rian fumbled her way out of bed. It was the middle of the night, she could grab a drink in sweats. Who cared. Hobbling to the elevator and limping all the way to the bar, Rian made it just in time.

"Jack and coke please, but easy on the coke. I'm in room 2610."

Letting the cool drink warm her from the inside, she reflected on what exactly just happened. Her and Punk had been friends for a while now. He was there before Alex and he is here after. Perhaps this was an avenue worth exploring. Her self reflection was soon interrupted.

"Rian. Thought you had plans tonight. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Shane. I'm tired, and hurting and just trying to get a drink before I go back upstairs. I really wasn't looking for company."

Shane raised his hands defensively. "Solitary. I get it. I will leave you alone."

Knowing this wasn't going to be true, Rian abandoned the rest of her drink and hobbled off of the bar stool. Limping and wincing all the way to the elevators, she was regretting her choice to come down here. It would appear as if there was a conspiracy against here at this point with the elevator taking it's own detour before allowing her rescue. Leaning into the support bars, she was relieved to be the only person in the small space. Until a last minute hand snuck in and caused the doors to reopen.

"Shane! Seriously. This is getting ridiculous."

"Look, I'm just trying to head back to my room. The elevator was here." Shane noticed her limping. He hoped she didn't know his room was on the first floor. "Looks like you're runnin' on a flat."

Annoyed, "Excuse me?"

"I couldn't help but see you limping. Do you want some help getting to your room?"

Knowing she was likely to stumble a few times at this point, she should probably take his offer. Phil is right next door, she could always scream. "Yeah, actually. I could use the help."

Bracing herself on Shane's shoulder they slowly made their way to Rian's door. "Thanks Shane."

"You're welcome. See Rian, I'm not all bad. Have a good night." He turned and left. _Right now she is wondering why I didn't make another pass at her. Seriously, this is getting too easy._

Letting the door shut behind her, Rian fumbled her way back into bed, collapsing into a sleep. Thoughts of the evolving friendship next door flooding her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before I forget...I own nothing and noone but Rian. Okay, just wanted to say I am SOOOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYYYY I have been absent the last few weeks. Had a lot going on and simply didn't have the time to update. I hope you all still enjoy this :) As always, please review. This is somewhat out of my normal writing style so I like to know if it is working for you all or not. Big thanks to wwefaneam41 for her patience. She is a rockstar. **

Phil had heard her hobble around after he left. He also heard her return with an assist from Shane. Knowing how dirty he was, he silently hoped she wasn't going down that avenue. Before allowing the recharge of sleep, soul searching was in order. He and Rian had a history. When she started dating Alex he was heartbroken but had moved on. Wanting her to be happy, he found other women to wine and dine. None of them measured up to her. Now that she was single again, he was done messing around. He wanted her to know his feelings this time. To remain a good, true friend, was more important however, so for now, he would remain supportive. Taking a deep breath of closure, sleep took over and escorted him to a land filled with ice cream bars.

Wanting to get a head start on the short field trip, Punk roused Rian early. "Hey, peg-leg, rise and shine. It's your turn to drive and I want to hit the gym before going on tonight. This place seems to define a gym as a treadmill and free weights."

"Alright Ahnold, take your 'roid rage down a peg. I was already awake." She had hardly slept. Damn butterflies kept her up half of the night. Unfinished business really kept her off balance and with that kiss still hovering between them, Rian wanted to pull Phil's face to hers and show him a good work out.

The adventure to the next stop on their current tour was short but the company was good. Phil continued to tease her about her battle wound and she jested him about being a coward and not going all in, balls out. Neither discussed the almost that seemed to fill every ounce of free space in the small car.

"Okay Evil Knievil, you go get your setup on, and I am going to get ready for tonight."

Enough was enough. Rian's job required her attention and the somersaults her internal organs were doing prevented anything even resembling attention. "Phil? Are we going to talk about what almost happened last night or just ignore it into a piece of fiction" Rian left space for him to say something. Before she could fill the emptiness with her own ramblings he had her by the wrist and pulled her into the nearest locker room.

With a lowered voice, "Under the cover of night and courage from sleep deprivation there was a moment. We've been friends from the beginning and I don't want anything to ruin that. You just ended it with Alex. I don't want to over complicate or take advantage."

"Um, Punk, put your lady parts away and man up. What the hell are you saying?"

He sighed. "Rian, you're hot. I adore you. I always thought you deserved better than Alex, you could do better. Not better than 'best-in-the-world' but better than him. Kissing you last night would have been better than an ice cream bar with my mug on it but it wouldn't have been right. If we are going to do this, it's going to be done right and not something that could and would destroy this friendship."

"Well, that is a little better but still a little girlie."

Phil turned to leave, frustrated that she wasn't taking this seriously. Rian grabbed his arm.

"Phil, don't leave. I'm just messin' with you. I didn't know you had actual feelings. I assumed you just wanted to get laid. I mean that's what I wanted. Sort of. Of course I have other things going on for you too I just thought our moment had passed is all. No matter what I don't want our friendship to disappear. I settled for Alex thinking I wasn't good enough for you." Realizing she was rambling herself into confusion, Rian took a deep breath before continuing "How do we do this then? What do we do?"

"Dinner. Tonight. After the show. A real date. No take out with sweats in front of the TV. I'm talkin' dress up clothes and everything. You in?"

The corner of Rian's mouth raised into a half smile. "A real date with Mr. 'Best-in-the-world' huh? Hell yeah I'm in. Can we still have a shared suite at the hotel though? Shane really creeps me out. And I'm going to need someone to dish to about my date."

"Of course. Did you need a nightlight too? I think I saw a carebear one in the hotel gift shop..."

"Go take care of business wise-ass. Do you want to meet up somewhere after or?"

"Meet me at the hotel lobby at 10."

"But we carpooled?"

"I know. I will catch a ride back with one of the other guys. I think it's bad luck to see the girl before the date anyway."

"I think that's the bride but, no matter. I will see you tonight then."

Punk started to leave the locker room but turned half way one last time. "It's okay, you can check out my ass. Somebody may as well with all the work I put into it."

Taking a moment to herself before getting to work the excitement set in. _Breathe Rian...you know how to do this..._collecting her giddiness, Rian took her exit from the locker room. It was going to be a long few hours before meeting her handsome date in the lobby. Smiling down every hallway, through every entrance and during every set up Rian felt like a little girl. "Oh shit...what am I gonna wear?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing and no one, except Rian. I don't want to repeat myself too much but thanks to wwefaneam41 for all her patience with me. Please read and review so I know I'm doing something right :) (or wrong?)**

After quizzing every diva on the roster and consulting with costumes, Rian had finally put together something classy and sexy for her formal date this evening. Fumbling like a high schooler, Rian had to reapply her make up more times than her skin cared for and had chipped away through almost an entire bottle of nail polish. With freshly straightened hair and subtle, natural, make up highlighting her soft glow, round cheeks and her red hair channeling Jessica Rabbit, Rian maintained her death grip on the sequined black clutch in her hands. Before the elevator reached the lobby, she was reminded why she never wore heels, ever. _Seriously? Stacy and Clinton lie, these things blow hard._ Looking around anxiously, Rian waited for a glimpse of Phil.

Spying her from a heavily occupied corner of the lobby, Phil couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He had always known she would stop traffic but to actually see it? That little black dress hugged those hips of hers in all the right places. Her legs went on for days and days in stiletto heeled boots, and oh gawd her hair. He immediately got lost in the fantasy with his hand tangled in a fist-full of those feisty locks, kissing her passionately, deeply. _Get it together Punk, this is your ONE chance with perfection. _Phil walked towards her with a single white orchid. Orchids were her favorite. Alex never knew that. "Pretty flower for a pretty lady?"

Smiling through the flush in her cheeks, "Mr. Aladdin had to make an entrance...it's beautiful. And my favorite. How did you know?"

"Rian, you're my best friend. I pay attention to the important stuff. And after this, no more quirky movie or pop culture references. Tonight I am Phil and you are Rian and this, this is our first date." Offering his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall. And just where are going?"

"I know this lovely italian place down the way. It has a great view."

"Well I can't wait. I am famished. Getting all pretty is not easy work."

"Well you look stunning."

Feeling the rush of heat in her cheeks, Rian lowered her chin. Phil looked delicious. Slacks with a black on black theme going on with his jacket and shirt. Just a pop of color with a cranberry tie. It took most of her self restraint to not take hold of a fistfull of that cranberry nuisance and pull him on top of her right there in the lobby for God and everyone to see. "You clean up well too, Phil. Forgive me, It's been a while since I've had a first date."

"Me too. For what it's worth, I'm told it is just like riding a bike. Your chariot my dear-" Phil motioned to the waiting limo.

"You didn't! Phil, is this really how you are on all your first dates?"

"Just when I want to get laid."

"There ya are. I knew you couldn't keep that up. It's alright, I missed that part." Leaning closely in to him with her voice just barely a whisper, "and just so you know, you had that part solidified with the flower." Rian climbed in and slid down as Phil held the door open for her.

Her warm whisper on his ear was about all he could handle right now. Self control should be an olympic sport. Looking up at the sky, talking to no one he mouth the words 'Oh my God' as Rian seductively let herself into the car. This was going to be the best date of his life.

Arriving at the restaurant, Phil was glad he had made reservations. Even at this late hour it was a mad house there. People know great food. "Hi, I made reservations, name of Rian Brooks for 2."

"Yes Mr. Brooks, here it is. Just one moment and I will have someone show you to your table."

Rian gave him The People's Eyebrow. "Rian Brooks huh? The flower was nice but it wasn't wedding dress nice...did I miss something?"

"Relax Dwayne, I just needed a name that wasn't mine just in case. I wanted this to be about us, not us and the fans. I love them but right now, I just want to be with you." This dream would only last through drinks and appetizers. Quickly staff and guests recognized the Cult of Personality even in his dress up clothes sans spandex manties and wrist wraps. Without wanting to be rude, Phil took pictures and signed autographs while their dinner was put in to-go boxes for them. Slipping out the back entrance and diving into the limo, the couple burst into laughter.

"Well, that was a scene right outta George Clooney's life, no?"

"That would make you Stacey and I prefer red heads."

"Fair enough. So, where to now?"

"I have just the spot. I made a plan B just in case." Phil slid to the privacy glass and whispered something to the driver. The car started to the mysterious destination. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, please don't be. That was a lot of fun. I know it's probably overwhelming for you but it's nice to see you interact with fans. They really idolize you."

"Well, if they didn't I wouldn't get a paycheck for doing something I love. It's the least I can do. Besides they are mostly harmless and you never know what sort of impact that moment will have on them."

"With an attitude like that and a girl hasn't pinned you down yet huh?"

"Pinned me down or made an honest man out of me? Plenty a lady has had me pinned under her legs..."

"Alright dirty boy, point made. So seriously, where are we going? Am I going to end up on the latests season of unsolved mysteries?"

"Only if you time travelled to the 80's! Hasn't that show been off the air for a while? I promised a place with a view and that is exactly what I am delivering." Just then the care came to a stop. Phil stood up and climbed through the moonroof onto the roof of the car. "Alright, we're here. C'mon up!"

"In heels? Are ya kidding?"

"It's alright I will help you. Give me your hand!" Phil assisted her onto the roof. The driver handed them their dinner from the restaurant as well as a picnic blanket. "So, what do you think of the view?"

Looking out, Rian found the view breathtaking. The stars lighting up the sky with the city down below. Alive but quiet. Up here they were a part of the life of the city but removed enough to find a few moments of peace. "It's beautiful up here. You delivered on your promise."

"Alright well dig in before it gets cold. We still have one more stop before the awkward pause at the doorway."

"Oh?" Rian managed through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yeah. I rented the laser tag place down the road. You and I, one on one. I have some make up to do after paintball."

Rian almost spit out her pasta. "Laser tag? In heels? You can't be serious?"

"Does this look like the face of a man who would joke about laser tag?"

"Well that's just cheating. I don't have a prayer trying to take you down in heels."

"Charlies Angles seemed to manage."

"Well I am not Camron Diaz, Lucy Lu or Drew Barrymore. I am Rian. The redhead who lives in sneakers. You're going to cream me."

Making a Bob Barker 'wrong answer' face, "Ooohhh sorry. Not the answer we were looking for. We would have accepted 'mission accepted, Charlie."

Laughing so hard she choked on marinara sauce, Rian flung a wet noodle in Phil's direction.

"And now you see why I planned ahead and wore black." wiping his hands and mouth of on the rough paper napkins, Phil stood up. "Alright m'lady, are you ready for part 2?"

Closing her food box, Rian eyed Phil. "I suppose but I reserve the right to a proper rematch in the event of a blow out."

"Anytime angel. Cmon I will help you down." Phil offered a hand to help her up before offering her a stability point as she slid back down into the limo. Throwing the food containers in the garbage, Phil let himself back in through the passenger door.

"Wow, that was a cheater move. Make the girl slide in the moonroof while you get the door?"

"Hey, at least I didn't get in first and take the opportunity to look up your dress."

She couldn't argue with that logic. "Fair enough. Alright, let's go get this demolishing over with. Off to laser tag we go."

The two continued to laugh and flirt the short drive to the facility. After being outfitted with vests and guns both took their places at the other end of the course. Unbeknownst to Phil, Rian left her heels behind the desk of the acne prone teenager working reception. She wasn't the kind of girl who went down without an actual fight. Cracking her neck and wiggling out to get the blood flowing, Rian poised herself for the sound of 'Go' and her opening ninja roll.

After three rounds, Phil had just barely squeaked out two wins leaving him the champion. For now. Both were left clutching their bellies from so much laughter. Rian opted to not put her heels back on for the walk back to the limo.

"Of course you took your shoes off. I shoulda known you would do something like that..."

Rian chuckled. "You mean evening the playing field? It amazes me the extent you would go to in a vain attempt to avoid getting your butt handed to you by a girl."

Phil wrapped his arm around her, pulling her next to him. "Can't blame a guy for trying. Hotel?"

"Yes! I am absolutely exhausted."

Cuddling in the back of the limo like teenagers after the prom, neither were sure what was going to happen once they reached their room. Before either of them realized, they found themselves in just that position.

"Rian, I had such a good time with you tonight."

She still had her shoes in her hand which offered Phil just a slight height advantage. "I did too, Phil. I haven't laughed so hard in my whole life. I'm glad you asked me on this date tonight."

"I'm glad you were single to ask out on this date."

Without waiting for the usual awkward and uncomfortable silence, Rian made good on her fantasy of the fist-full of cranberry tie and pulled Phil into her. She kissed him like she's never kissed anyone before. Her extra hand resting on his scruffy cheek.

Once the shock of the surprise attack wore off, Phil found the small of her back and pulled her into him. The kiss was everything he imagined. Passionate and almost overwhelmingly sensual. Every sense was heightened and tingles erupted all over. Here he was, finally kissing the girl he had been waiting for. The first kiss of what he hoped would be the rest of their lives.

"Mr. Brooks, won't you please come in?" Rian smiled as she opened the door. She didn't wait for an answer. Not letting go of her death grip on his tie, Rian pulled Phil inside letting the door shut behind them in a fit of giggles.

From across the hall, a familiar figure subtly watched the exchange. _So, Rian and Phil huh? That's alright I'm not threatened by that straight edge looser. I'm a McMahon. We get what we want._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the delay. As it turns out the real world refuses to stop and let me update so I have to sneak away and get it done...this is a short one but hopefully it won't be so long before the next update :). Just to be safe, I don't own anyone you recognize. Please read and review :)**

Waking up before her alarm, Rian smiled remembering the delightful evening. Generally, giggling during a make out session is a bad sign but it fit right in. Rolling around on the bed, and then the ground, and back on the bed again, kissing and memorizing every centimeter of Phil's body in between ticklish nibbles and playful one liners, Rian had never had so much fun kissing someone. She was almost surprised by what a gentleman he was. Walking her to her private suite and tucking her in bed before retiring himself. Rian almost forgot how much fun this part could be.

Phil didn't get much sleep that night. A satisfied grin seemed to have got stuck on his face. He never knew kissing one of his best friends would be so fulfilling. It's too bad they waited so long to try it, think of all of the fun they could be having already. The last woman he kissed should have been named hoover, the kiss was like a wet vacuum. Rian's kiss though, it was perfection. Delicate, soft, intentional, like she was thinking about every single taste, and feeling. She kissed him as if she was trying to memorize his landscapes. He wouldn't dream of complaining, this part was nothing short of wonderful.

In order to avoid any accidental walk in's with the new level their relationship has reached, the pair agreed to meet in the lobby at check out to head to the next location. Rian found Phil sitting on his suitcase engrossed in his smartphone.

"So, are there naked ladies on that phone of yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I've never seen a man stare at something so intently that wasn't a naked lady."

"You need new material. Quit watching Friends so much. So, you ready to get outta here? We have a few hour drive to the next stop."

"Apparently I'm not the only one who watches too much Friends. Ya, let's get outta here, I'll drive first."

"Good idea, because I have got to tell you about this girl I went out with last night. I think you would like her."

"Oh yeah? It just so happens I found myself on a date last night too. Almost beat him in laser tag...I'm pretty sure he cheated."

Phil gave her a playful shove. "Well if he did, that is appalling, but I bet it was just to impress you. You are a household name in laser tag arenas everywhere."

"Your girl, did she put out?"

"What makes you think I put out on the first date? I am not some floozy who just gives it out to anything with boobs." Phil teased.

"I guess that's a no. Good, respectable girl."

"Incredible woman. I can't wait to take her out again."

Rian smiled the rest of the walk to the car and for most of her leg of the road trip to the next arena.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, sorry this is late. I'm doing the best I can. Those of you that have stuck by are amazing. I appreciate you all more than you will ever know. An extra special shout out to wwefaneam41 for her endless support and friendship. If you haven't read her stuff...I don't know what to say.**

**Per usual, anyone you recognize isn't mine. Please read and review. :)**

"Rian, you're needed down at the announce table, the spanish set up is echoing, the monitors are cutting out and the table won't set right..." a young guy with a mic that seems to have permanently attached itself to his ear directed as Rian walked past.

"Damn newbies. I'm on my way..." Rian picked up the pace to the floor. Having local help was nice but she really wished they left the serious stuff to the regulars. "This is a mess..." she sighed. Not wasting another second, Rian vanished under the table and got to work.

"Anything I can help with?" a familiar voice trailed through the table.

"Shane for the last time!" Rian rubbed the knot forming on her forehead from the surprise visitor.

"I was whistling the whole way down here this time...maybe you should get those pretty little ears checked out?" Shane reached to caress behind her small ears, but Rian batted him away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you DARE touch me!"

Shane scoffed. "Rian, you know I am a McMahon right? You know that we get what we want, who we want? If I wan't you, I will just take you. It's better if you don't fight it."

Rian stood up. "Shane, I'm going to pretend I had a sporadic moment of hearing loss. I suggest you get the hell out of here before I make you wish you hadn't walked down that ramp today."

"Alright, I'll get out of your hair, I will have you Rian. You can't say no forever." Shane's voice trailed off.

"Oh yes I can..." Rian returned to last minute work before the show and before the arena opened up for the fans.

Shane continued to strut the almost famous McMahon strut down the hallways with an odor of arrogance and a terrible case of silver-spoon-itis. With his nose pointed so far up in the sky he didn't notice the young man walking towards him in a puff of anger.

"Yo, Shane-O-Mac! I need to have a word with you, NOW!"

Startled by the lack of respect Shane responded with a disgusted grunt. "I know you are relatively new here but you don't-"

Shane was cut off by the force of being slammed into the wall, surround on either side by strong arms.

"I don't care who you are, or who your dad is, you stay AWAY from Rian."

"Alex, you guys aren't even together. She's fair game."

"Shane, I'm not sure how else to say this." Alex closed the already small space between their faces and locked eyes with Shane. "Stay. Away. From. Rian."

"I don't know why you are so worried about me when you should be telling this to Punk. He's the one sharing a hotel room with her every night."

"Well it looks like I'm telling YOU right now. I know your game. You stay away from Rian."

"What are you gonna do Alex? Send Mike after me?"

Shane didn't see the right hook coming. The shooting pain, taste of warm copper in his mouth and his freshly loosened tooth painted enough of a picture.

"Am I clear?"

"Alex, you are going to wish you never did that."

"No, I'm not. Keep your distance from Rian. Go screw around with one of the floozy ring rats but you stay the hell away from Rian." Alex left no time for Shane to get the last word in. He turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Because of that little confrontation, taking Rian would be that much sweeter. Shane adjusted his jaw, imagining how much more delightful Rian would be. Growing inpatient, he knew it was time to take action.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First things first, if you recognize anyone, they aren't mine. Rian is but I think I belong to her more than she belongs to me. Can't give enough credit to wwefaneam41 for all of her help and support. I'm trying to get this finished so I can work on two other fics that are starting to take over my brain...**

**The reviews I have received on this story have been so incredible. You guys are amazing. I always panic before posting a chapter or a new story thinking I am the only one who will enjoy it so, thanks a ton. Keep 'em coming. I love all of your reactions and thoughts. -HJ-**

A bit out of breath and still moist with sweat, Phil went looking for Rian. Checking in all the usual places, she seemed to have completely vanished. "Hey, have you seen Rian?" Phil confronted the first crew member he saw. He was answered with a silent nod and a point in the opposite direction. In the most unlikely of places, Phil found Rian passed out on top of some storage crates. "Wakey-Wakey eggs and bakey." He gently brushed the hair out of her face.

Startled, Rian sat up quickly nearly falling off of the storage crate. "I'm awake, I'm awake, what is it? Go for Rian!" She said absentmindedly into a head piece that wasn't there.

Phil let out a chuckle. "Good morning starshine. Let's get you back to the hotel and in to bed. Obviously someone has been staying out way too late." Phil draped one of her arms over his shoulder and walked with her to their rental car. "I guess this means no karaoke for you tonight."

Rian's sleepy eyes perked up at the word. "Karaoke? I like Karaoke. I can down a cup of coffee and be good to go."

"Rian, sleep deprivation and coffee make a bad combo with you. I wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself."

"Aw c'mon? It will be fun! Maybe I can dedicate a love song to my new booooyyyyyy frien'." Catching a quick glance in Phil's direction, Rian couldn't help but notice the slight rose shade covering his face. "What's that? Could it be? Did I make the WWE Champion blush? There should be a championship belt for that!"

"Watch it, nobody likes a sore winner."

"Ooooooo, so close. But the answer we were looking for is sore LOOSER, sore looser, Phil. Let's see what you wagered?"

"Easy Alex Trebek. I checked with the judges and they will accept either answer. C'mon, get in, I will drive us back to the hotel."

Arriving at the hotel, Phil helped Rian get up to their double suite and tucked her in bed, against her will.

"Alright sleepy face. Get some rest. We've got a lot of shows coming up and it is important you are at your best. I promise to embarrass myself for you. I will even ask Ryder to film it for you, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Will you come tell me when you're back?" She yawned, closing her eyes.

"Of course. G'night Rian. Sleep tight."

Rian was back asleep before Punk left her room.

The only downside to going to bed so early, was waking up in the middle of the night wide awake. Rian tossed, and turned fighting to sleep through the rest of the evening. After what felt like ages, she let her eyes open.

"2am huh...what the hell am I gonna do at 2am?" Rian sat up in a huff. Quietly she tip-toed to the adjoining door to see if Phil was around. Finding him asleep, soundly, she retreated back to her room. Looking around for inspiration, ultimately there was only one cure for middle-of-the-night boredom. Whiskey and waffles. Knowing the hotel kitchen was most likely closed for the night, Rian took the rental car and found an IHOP. Ordering a belgium waffle to go, she picked up some whiskey from the corner liquor store before heading back to the hotel. Stepping off of the elevator, an unwanted guest is knocking on Rian room door.

"Shane? What are you doing? It's almost 3 in the morning."

"Hey Rian. I just wanted to invite you out for a drink."

"At 3 in the morning? What makes you think I would even be awake at this hour?"

"But you ARE awake so what does it matter? So what do you say?"

"Um, no thanks. I have the drink covered and a date with a delicious waffle and irresistable infomercials. I may finally order myself a snuggy. That is, if you will get out of my way and let me in to my room." Rian stepped in and nudged Shane aside, opening her room door. "Go to bed McMahon. Leave me alone." Before Rian could react. Shane had one hand around her mouth and another around her waist pushing her into her room and letting the door shut behind them.

Rian attempted to kick her way free but Shane was extremely strong. Biting down on his palm gave her only a second of freedom before he wrapped her back up in his grip. Rian tried to scream through his hand but she could tell the sound was largely muffled. A sleeping Phil wouldn't hear her.

"You should have just gone out with me when you had the chance Rian. This would be so much easier." Shane whispered in her ear before a sharp blow to the back of her head before everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Hey, I am so sorry for the delay. I have had some personal problems, was in the hospital blah blah. Anyway. Things are getting better so hopefully it won't be so long between updated now. **

**As always, I don't own anyone but Rian.  
><strong>

**Please review. This is really out of my 'comfort' zone for story lines so all the input you can give is welcomed.  
><strong>

Rian slowly came out of her fog with a grunt. Remembering her last thoughts of Shane's voice in her ear, Rian started to open her eyes wide and struggle. Shane had her tied down to the bed. Each wrist restrained to the headboard and her ankles spread and tied to the posts. Rian struggled, cutting into her wrists trying to free herself. Screaming was a dead end as the duct tape around her mouth kept anyone from hearing her. Not knowing where Shane was, Rians eyes darted around the room as she continued to fight against the restraints. Quietly, Shane emerged from the bathroom drying his hands.

"Don't bother Rian. You aren't going anywhere and no one can hear you."

Mumbles escaped through the silver tape over her mouth.

"I'm going to take the tape off of you. If you scream, or make a peep, I will hurt you, do you understand?"

Rian nodded. Shane removed the tape. The room was dark and cold. She may have slept here earlier but right now it felt like a new place, a place she didn't want to be. Wincing a bit from the tape being removed Rian had to act fast. "Shane, what the hell do you think you are doing? This isn't Dateline, this isn't Law and Order, this is real life, you don't do this to people."

Shane responded with sarcastic laughter. "Oh Rian, you have no idea. I'm a McMahon, I do what I want, whenever I want. If you would have just taken me up on my offer there would have been far less duct tape." He chuckled. "Well, probably not but at least then it would have been consensual. Mostly."

The tense Shane used turned Rian's eyes the size of Pluto. "Would have been?" Her eyes darted around the room for a clock. It was a few minutes after 6am. She had lost almost 3 hours. What the hell... "Shane, what did you do to me?" Her voice quivered fearing the worst.

"Don't worry, I used protection. You aren't worthy of carrying the McMahon seed."

Words caught in her throat. Salty tears welled in her eyes, heavy, before trickling down as the realization sunk in. Defeat swept over her.

"Awe, Rian. You're crying. Is that because you feel so blessed to have been with a McMahon? I have one more surprise for you. I have to put the duct tape back on though..."

Rian was frozen. She couldn't even fight him off. How could she let this happen... The tape tasted like it smelled. Rian let her head fall, showing how deflated she felt. She almost missed the lighter in Shane's hand. Again, her eyes grew large.

"I like to leave a mark where I've been. It's helpful to remember where I've been. I end up with so many of the ladies that it's helpful to leave a mark so I know when I encounter a repeat." His tone was definitively casual as he held the lighter up to a small, metalic stamp with the letter "s" on it. Satisfied that it was warm enough, Shane pressed the hot metal into Rian's hip.

The burn hurt worse than anything Rian had ever felt before. Refusing to satisfy the sadist within Shane, Rian didn't make a sound. The smell was almost as bad as the pain. Almost. The searing pain continued through the next few moments. So focused on not making a peep, Rian missed Shane gathering his things and leaving. Fighting against the restraints Shane so nicely left in place, Rian was finally able to get a hand and foot free. This lead to her being able to completely get herself away from the bed. Without even thinking, Rian bolted to the door and found herself in the bright hallway. In the safety of the well lit corridor, she realized she was naked. Before she could completely turn red, a familiar voice croaked from behind.

"Rian? What in the- What are you doing out here? What is that on your leg?" Alex was sure his eyes were deceiving him. What was his ex doing so disheveled in the middle of the hallway?

Words got lost once again. Rian, overcome with emotions she couldn't yet sort out, collapsed into a sobbing puddle in Alex's arms.

Womanizer he may be, he could tell Rian needed help. Covering her up as best he could with his arms and shirt, he shuffled her inside his room a few doors down. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

Rian sat on the edge of Alex's bed, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers, rolled up so he could clean her wound.

"Rian, can you please tell me what happened? Was it Phil? Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head.

"Well who did this to you? Please tell me who right now!"

Struggling as hard as she can to find any word at all, Rian finally finds the strength to utter the one syllable she needs. "Shane."

The anger rose quickly inside Alex. The open wound on her leg made a little more sense now. It did look a bit like an "s". "Rian, did he-". He took a breath. "I mean, did Shane-"

Her heaving sobs started once more and were all the answer he needed. Finishing up her bandage he maintained his composure as best he could. "Rian, you are in no shape to work. I am going to go in the bathroom and call McMahon. You are taking the night off. I will take you to the next city later." Alex disappeared into the bathroom to make the call.

Rian curled up into as tight a ball as she could. As much as she despised Alex for cheating on her, she was so grateful he was there when he was. Phil wouldn't want her now, she was branded.

When Alex returned, he sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her back lightly. "Don't worry Rian. Everything is going to be okay." Both of them dozed off in the safety of eachother.

Just outside Alex's door, a bubbly blonde listened closely to what was happening on the other side. Unsure of what was being said, she was sure who was in there. "So, he thinks he can get with me and then go crawling back to his ex girlfriend? Who does he think he is? Hardy? Psh, I will show him. Isn't Phil's room around here somewhere..."

Phil woke up later than he had wanted. Running around frantically getting his gear together he banged on the adjoining door. "C'mon sleeping beauty we are already late!"

Throwing things in bags while brushing his teeth and buttoning his jeans, Phil stumbled and tripped over himself. He must have set a personal record for the quickness he achieved. "Rian! C'mon, seriously. I totally over slept-" Their shared door was surprisingly unlocked. Covering his eyes jokingly, Phil hollered out again. "Rian! Boy in the room! Cover anything you don't want seen." Looking around, he saw no sight of Rian, just a messed up bedroom and an uneaten waffle on the floor next to a full bottle of Jack. Confused and a bit worried, he went out into the hall.

"Oh, Punk, I was looking for you. Listen, if you are looking for Rian, you won't find her in her room. She is sleeping in Alex's room. At least, I think they are just sleeping, who knows with those two. You can go on ahead without her. Alex called in for her. They are taking the day off together." Kelly smirked as she dropped what she hoped would be an epic bomb shell.

Phil's heart sank. His stomach leaped into his throat. He couldn't understand why she would be with Alex. Had he done something wrong? "Oh, um, okay. Thanks for the heads up Kelly." Phil turned on his heels and headed back to his room.

"Hey, if you want a car buddy today, I have an opening."

"Not a chance in hell barbie." Phil let his room door slam behind him. Grabbing his things he headed down to check out and get the hell out of the hotel. He needed to drive.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you know 'em, they probably aren't mine. If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know. If you read it, let me know. I appreciate you all so very much, especially your patience with this one, I know it's been a long one. Enjoy :) HJ**

Rian began to slowly wake. Her memory had faded in to fuzz as the mornings events slowly came into focus. The arms around her weren't those of Punk's but of Alex. Who could forget that snore? The clock on the wall let her know that she had missed check out and breakfast by an hour or so. Confident that the roster had already left for the next venue, Rian tip toed out of Alex's room back to her own.

Tears slid down her cheeks as flashes played back. Shane's scent still haunted the room. Rian was stronger than this. Rian picked up her things and carefully placed them in her bags. She threw the clothes she was wearing the night before away. The reminder wasn't necessary. There was no risk of her forgetting. None at all.

Gathering her things, Rian stepped out of that room for the last time. Feeling safe under oversized sweats and big sunglasses Rian discreetly checked out and rented a car of her own. Driving to the next city Rian gave her lots of time to think about her next move. Pressing charges was out of the question. She would lose. Getting back or even is a bit obvious and she really just wanted to move on. Grateful that Alex called in for her, Rian took advantage of not having to be at another arena in a few hours. She found an out of the way hotel she was sure none of the roster would be at and splurged on as much privacy as she could find.

In the comfort of the clean, sterile room, Rian immediately put herself under a scalding shower. The heat from the water aggravated the mark left by Shane but the pain was welcomed. It reminded her she was still alive and at least she was feeling something other than sadness. When her skin was as red and wrinkled as it could possible get, and raw from all of the scrubbing, Rian stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a plush robe. Plopping on the bed, she reluctantly pulled out her phone. It was time to tell Phillip what happened.

Punk felt the familiar tickle of his phone vibrating in his pocket. Digging for the device wasn't worth it when he recognized the caller ID. Flashing on the screen was her number, and a picture he snapped after paintball. Not ready or wanting to deal with it yet, he let it go to voice mail and carried on down the hallway of the arena. _This just wasn't going to be his day, _he thought to himself noticing the group of girls gossiping and giggling while shooting glances his way. Trying to ignore them, he couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces as he walked by.

"So, she kicks Alex out, sleeps with Punk and then goes crawling back to Alex? What a whore." A dark haired beauty judged.

"I think she was even with someone else before Alex again too. She really gets around." Kelly encouraged.

Punk shook his head in defeat and continued on, leaving the chatting divas behind and out of his range of hearing. He wanted to hear Rian out, he was sure there was a reasonable explanation. There had to be. After going back and forth on if he should call her back, he settled on waiting until he knew how he felt and could speak calmly and rationally.

Hearing the familiar voicemail message Rian knew this wasn't something to be left to a computer for the telling. Hanging up _before_ the 'beep', Rian fell backwards on to the bed. Desperate for a breakdown but too proud to let go, Rian felt pain seep back into her body as she couldn't help but flash back to that night so many years ago. The images seemed superimposed in her mind over the events that transpired with Shane. _Good job Rian, now you will forever be known as the girl who became a statistic twice. In one lifetime._

Having Rian in his arms again, even for that brief evening, reminded Alex of everything he loved about her and reinforced how awful he felt for spoiling all of that with the first blonde he found. Knowing that he couldn't undo that move, he could make this right. He could show Shane exactly what it feels like to be broken down. And he could run damage control with Punk. As much as the thought disgusted him, it was for Rian. Alex patrolled the hallways of the arena looking for either Punk or Shane.

Punk heard Alex had arrived. He had a half a mind to fight him. Fight him for ruining the one thing that truly made him feel like the best in the world. Fighting him for spoiling everything. Ultimately he decided against that knowing that it would upset Rian and no one else mattered. She was still everything. Settling on the resolve of letting Alex go for the night, Phil went to work.

Alex felt compelled to do right by Rian, for once. He paced the hallways with dedication, his eyes like hawks focused for the short guy with too much swagger.

"Well well, looking for Rian? How quickly you move between women."

"Eve, not the time. I'm looking for Phil, you seen 'em?" Alex did his best to look through and around the busty brunette in front of him.

"Nope, but I have this blind spot for losers." Eve moved in closer. "You know A-Ry, that storage closet is vacant. And I'm not due out to the ring for another 30 minutes..." she trailed off as she pushed herself into Alex. Breathing deeply, letting the hot air brush the nape of Alex's neck Eve didn't give up. With the rumors of his lady killing ways circling the diva's locker room, she wanted a ride.

"Eve, I have to find Phil..." His dedication waning.

"He isn't worth your time. I'm worth your time."

With his pants becoming uncomfortably tight and his vision becoming tunnled, Alex couldn't hold on much longer. With some final glances down the hallway, Alex succumbed to the pull in his jeans. In one, fluid and messy movement he had a fist full of Eve's extensions and his tongue down her throat as the storage room door shut behind them.

"That guy just doesn't know how to keep it in his pants." Phil shook his head in disgust, or maybe disbelief. Probably a little bit of both actually. Finding a quiet spot in a shadowed corner, Phil flipped his phone around in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: going for broke today. Since you've all been so amazing with your patience and reviews. Keep them coming, please. Same ol' stroy, if you know 'em, I don't own 'em. Enjoy**

Empty sounds from the television surrounded Rian, in a drunk dazed puddle on the bed still in the oversized hotel bathrobe. The bottle next to her made an empty sound with the last swallow of the sweet whiskey swishing around. A loud burp rumbled and escaped Rian's blood red lips and prompted a set of hiccups. "Real lady like, Ri. Sexy and you know it for sure."

She stumbled out of the bed and over to the mini-bar. Grabbing all the tiny bottle she could carry, Rian fell back onto the bed. "You only live once." Each cracked seal was more poison to drown her sorrows. As she picked up the last little bottle, drunk and in her own world Rian sang. "She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger..." The small bottle was drained quickly.

The room began to spin faster, and faster. Images playing spasticly through her mind, repressed memories enhancing new pain. Tears fell. After what felt like a lifetime, Rian's eyes became heavy and she drifted off into a drunken sleep.

"Something on your mind champ?"

"Oh you know, just dreaming up new ways to kick your ass. What's up McMahon?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Rian anywhere? I can't seem to track her down."

"Shane, I stay away from the gossip channel but I'm pretty sure she's told you to 'get lost' more than enough times. Why do you need to hear it again?"

"Oh, I have a feeling she's had a change of heart."

"Is that right?"

Shane leaned in close to Punk's ear and lowered his voice to a hush of a whisper. "She's so much fun when she's unconscious. You should see the mark I left. A little something to remember me by." Shane stood up strait and let a devilish grin creep across his face. "Well if you see her, let her know I'm thinking about her."

Phil couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Shane mean what he said? Was he just looking for a response? Certainly Rian would have told him if something happened. Shane had to just be looking for a reaction, Kelly told him Rian spent the night with A-Ry.

Eve let herself out of the closet first, running her fingers through her cheap extensions and fixing any smeared lipstick. Alex wasn't far behind with his short hair a tousled mess. Looking dazed and satisfied, Alex swaggered out and down the hallway. So impressed with his latest bed post notch, he didn't see the champ coming until it was too late and his back met the concrete wall.

"What happened last night Alex?"

"Punk, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You. Rian. Shane. What the hell happened last night?"

"Well I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about it. It's not what you think, and if you'd let me go I would be happy to tell you."

Against his better judgment, Phil let him go. "Speak."

"I don't know for sure what happened, I just know that Shane took advantage of her, branded her, literally, and walked away. I found her in the hallway, exposed and confused. Desperate for safety. All I did was bandage her wound, give her some clothes, and offer her a safe place to rest. She was gone when I woke up this morning."

Phil's worst fears confirmed. "You don't know where she is?"

"I honestly have no idea."

After less than a beat, Punk gave Alex a taste of his right hook.

"What the fuck was that for?" Alex demanded, spitting blood to the floor.

"For letting her leave. For not telling me. And for deciding a romp with cheap extensions was more important than telling me the god damned truth." Phil stormed off dialing her number on his way to the car. He had a feeling he knew where she was.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we go again. Read, review, love or hate. If you recognize them, I prolly don't own 'em. Enjoy. HJ**

Her drunk dreams, nightmares, were interrupted with the sounds of "Cult of Personality" ringing out from the phone beside her. Between the alcohol and the sleep haze, Rian didn't have the judgment to think before she answered. "Issit klobbberin time?" Rian stammered.

"Where are you?"

"Call me Alice. I'm having a tea party with a mad hatter and this damned Cheshire cat won't leave me alone. I hate wonderland."

"Hey! Moonshine! Focus. Where are you?"

"In bed."

"Rian, I know what happened last night." Phil was met with silence. Shoving the key into the ignition and turning the engine over, he continued to wait for a response.

"We aren't here right now, leave a message at the beep. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_."

"Rian Green you answer me right now or I will go to every hotel in this town until I find you."

"You know where I am. Top floor. Suite."

"I'm on my way." His foot weighed down on the gas pedal a little heavier heading for the hotel he knew she had to be at. It had the best bar in town. No time to waste on elevators, Phil took the stairs two at a time. Finally making it the full ten stories and damn near out of breath Punk began banging on the door to the honeymoon suite. Even in her darkest hour, Rian maintained a sense of humor. The door swung open to the large room, bottles littered across everywhere. Quick glances, Phil's eyes darted all over the room looking for her. "Rian. Rian where are you?"

"White Rabbit, is that you?"

The soft voice came from the bathroom. It was immediately followed by the tell tale sound of too much alcohol. "Oh Alice, what have you done?"

"They all said 'drink me'."

"Come on fairytale, lets get you back to bed." Punk scooped her up in his arms and gently placed her back in bed. Sitting next to her, Phil brushed the bathrobe aside and saw the burned letter in her leg. He sucked in a harsh breath. "Rian I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Alice always chases the rabbit, not the other way around."

"Rian! Be serious. No nic-names. No jokes. Tell me what happened."

"Well, I was sitting under a tree, reading a book and this rabbit ran by muttering something about being late...I fell down this hole...surrounded by all these bottles that begged me to drink them, so I did and amidst the spinning room I had a tea party with maddest hatter I've ever met and next thing I know I'm bent over the porcelain hearing the queen of hearts yelling 'off with her head!'".

"Rian."

"You already know or you wouldn't be here."

"Did you call the police?"

Rian scoffed. "On a McMahon? Be serious Phillip."

"I am!"

"How did you find out anyway?"

"Alex. And Shane. He bragged about being with you and how much fun you were."

"Oh, awesome. My turn at being locker room gossip. I've been waiting for ever for my turn."

"Rian!" Phil grabbed hold of her shoulders, "This isn't your fault."

"I should call down to the lobby, have them come and restock the minibar."

"This isn't helping."

"Maybe I'll just go down and buy another bottle of Jack from the bar tender. He thinks I'm cute." Rian stood up and wobbled to the door. Phil went after her, catching her just as she crumbled in drunken emotion.

"Rian, I am so sorry." Phil repeated wrapping himself around her as tightly as he could. She resisted and fought back for a few moments before sinking into the safety of her friend. Tears fell like rain. Her body heaved with sobs. Breakdown. The soft cries thru the whiskey breath sang a sort of lullaby of emotion.

"I don't know what hap-pened. Or how. I tried to-but I couldn't-and then he-and I tried-"

"Shhhhhh. I know. I know Rian."

They sat in the middle of the suite, embraced in one another with Rians cries filling the room with a whiskey lullaby.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Almost the last one! If you're still sticking with me on this, thank you. I appreciate it a lot. Please leave a review telling me what you think...good, bad or otherwise :) **

**As always, if you recognize 'em, then I probably don't own 'em  
><strong>

A week later, Rian had returned to work and used the generic exhausted excuse for her absence to anyone who cared. Shane had seemed to keep his distance, presumably feeling as though he had got what he wanted and moved on. Settling back in to her routine became easier with each passing day. Constantly fixing others mistakes and making sure everyone had what they needed when they needed it. Her and Phil continued to buddy up for travel however silence filled most of their time together. She wasn't ready to talk, but he was ready to listen. Rian knew what she faced if she wanted to heal through this latest event in the timeline of her existence. Therapy, nightmares and panic attacks oh my! There were no ruby slippers to transport her back to Kansas. Shane wouldn't melt under a bucket of water. When her work at the arena was done, instead of hanging around like she used to, Rian headed back to the hotel. She hadn't been able to sleep in a room alone since that night. She'd been bunking in double bed suites with Punk. Crying through each night until the safety of the sun began to peak through the blinds and over the horizon.

Being no stranger to the emotions that ran through her and the absence of others, Rian walked through life numb. No longer was the sparkle in her eye genuine, no longer was her smile heart felt. Life drained from her face, the color replaced with make up. Her very own war paint to face the day. In the safety of the large bathroom, Rian began stripping away the layers. Surrounded in oversized sweats, hood up, hair down, she just stared at the reflection in front of her. The reflection of dead eyes, pale face, and sadness at its definition. Salty tears coated her eyes, daring to fall as memories threatened to flood through the levees in her mind. Phantom pain throbbed in the place marked with an almost healed scar of the letter "S".

"Fuck being sober, I miss the mad hatter." Rian proclaimed. After that night she swore to herself she wouldn't drink anymore. She wouldn't let herself fall that far again, she wouldn't hide and she wouldn't give Shane any more power over her. It wasn't worth it. She needed the whiskey like she needed air. Carefully and quietly as if someone were watching, Rian reached into the secret pocket in her suitcase where she had stashed an emergency bottle of Jack.

"Well hello my friend. You've been away so long I almost forgot how handsome you were!" Wasting no more time, Rian downed the 5th of Jack faster than she ever had before. The comfort of the spinning room and floating feeling surging through her brought sanity and drunken clarity.

With no sense of time, Rian would have been startled to hear the door open had she not been riding the wonderland express.

"Rian? You here?"

"Nope. No one by that name here."

Phil recognized the tone. "Alice," he sighed.

"I'm owed."

"I know."

"No, you don't actually." Rian sat up feigning sobriety.

"What are you talking about Rian?"

"You don't know. That is, you don't know everything. I mean, who in the goddamned hell becomes a statistic twice in her life. Me apparently. So I have every right to spend my days and nights in Wonderland."

Phil went to speak but stopped short. He didn't need to ask any more questions. "Rian, I didn't know."

"I know silly rabbit. That's what I said!" She paused. "Do you think it's possible to be a statistic so many times you find your way back to unique?"

"& there's my drunk philosopher."

"Seriously, I mean you have to come back around at some point, right?"

"Math isn't my thing. Klobberin' is my thing."

"Hmph." Rian rested her chin on a trembling fist, thinking. Trying to think about anything other than everything.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed, order cheeseburgers from room service and watch crappy television." Phil lifted Rian to her feet, and escorted her to her own bed.

"Oh, I suppose." Rian crawled under the covers pulling the overstuffed comforter up to her nose. Flipping thru the channels she kept one eye on Phil. Watching him as he ordered the food, changed out of his gear and then tip the man with the cart of calories. Rian interrupted as Phil began to get situated in his own bed. "Um, Punk?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. Maybe you could come sit _with_ me. At least for a while?"

There was no need to ask him twice, but just to be sure, "You sure Ri?"

"Yes."

Phil jumped into bed next to her, smiling. "Oooooo 'Cops' is on! Let's watch it! Feel better about our own lives!"

Rian grinned. She new what her next move was. It was time to take it back. Once, and for all. Without saying a word, Rian took Phil's face in her hands and kissed him.

Stunned, turned on and confused Phil pulled back. "Rian you're not sober. You aren't ready."

"No, I am. Sober enough to know what I'm doing & ready enough to take it back. I want my control back & I want it with you."

Nothing further was said. At least out loud. In the moments that followed volumes were spoken in silence. Building confidence, Phil moved in.

Their kiss was delicate and passionate. Like the first best kiss there ever was. Phil slowly maneuvered his way on top of her, passion growing. He started kissing her cheeks, the tip of her nose, behind her ear and he could feel the trembles beneath him.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Keep going." She panted.

Bracing himself upright on his knees, Phil removed his own shirt before sliding Rian's up and over her head. Skin to skin contact raised goosebumps on his arms. Rian locked her gaze with Phil's. Raising herself up just enough, Rian slipped out of her bra and shimmied out of her shorts. All that stood between the two of them now were her lacy black panties and his dark wash jeans. Phil continued his trail of kisses with renewed excitement from the leap of faith taken by Rian. His kisses continued all over her body, down her neck, in between her perfect breasts, to her belly button & along each hip. Gently squeezing her luscious thighs Phil kissed the S shaped scar on her leg with ghost like gentleness. He didn't see the single tear collect and fall from Rian's eye. It was at that very moment that she knew without a doubt. Allowing the sensual, emotional, foreplay to continue a few minutes longer, Rian interrupted, again taking his face in her hands.

"What's wrong? Do we need to stop?"

"No no gawd no. It's just-well-Punk, I mean Phil I mean...you're my best friend and I know I'm a little crazy and weird and I drink more than I should and overuse pop culture references...I'm in love with you. I love you Phillip Brooks."

Words choked in his throat. "Rian, I've been waiting for you to say that since the day I met you. I'm in love with you too. I love _you_ Rian."

Rian's face sparkled for the first time in too long. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Besides, I kinda dig crazy chicks."

Passion and love filled the room as the remaining clothing flew across the room and the duo made love like it was the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, here it is. The end. I hope you've all stuck with me to the end, it's been way too long of a ride I know. If you know 'em, they aren't mine. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :) HJ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6 WEEKS LATER<strong>

Rian still had one secret, well two. These were her's and her's only. For the moment. Waking early came easy being back in the city where it all came crashing down. Phil had planned ahead and got them a different hotel. Thank goodness for small miracles. Not wanting to wake the champ next to her , she quietly dressed, left a note on her pillow stating she would be back in a while and headed out. In the privacy of the rental car Rian pulled out her cell phone and checked old voicemails. Just to be sure. Rian said a silent prayer as she drove off to whomever invented strait to voicemail answering.

The drive felt longer that it was. Everything began to play and unfold in slow motion. The conversation with the overweight gentleman behind the desk & the elevator ride up to the 3rd floor; it all felt like years. Rian stood just outside the busy office almost frozen until her fears were interrupted by an average sized bald man.

"Can I help you miss?"

Rian stammered into confidence. "Uh, um, yeah, theee, uh, the man, the officer, downstairs, he told me I needed to talk to someone in Special Victims."

The man turned his attention to the room. "Who's catching?"

One of the suited men raised his hand without looking up. "I am. Olivia is in court."

"Detective Stabler can help you." The bald man lead her over to the suit's desk.

Rian gripped her phone so tightly she thought for sure it would shatter.

"Hi. My name is Detective Stabler, what can I do for you...?"

"Uh, Rian. My name is Rian."

"Right. What can I do for you Rian?"

"I'm here to report a rape."

The suit's face locked up, tension formed in his jaw and his eyes flickered with anger. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private."

The detective took her into an interview room full of posters, community resource guides and self help pamphlets. "Please, have a seat."

Taking as deep a breath as she could, Rian readied her self.

"So, Rian, tell me what happened."

"It was 7 or 8 weeks ago. Maybe a bit longer. I was in town for work, staying at the hotel on 3rd. I woke up around 2 or 3 am hungry so I went for waffles and some alcohol. When I got back to my room he was there. Waiting for me. He had been bugging me for a while at work but nothing I couldn't handle. Anyway, he said he was there to ask me out for a drink. I turned him down, again, and this time, he jumped me from behind. He shoved me into the room and said something and then everything went dark. I woke up a while later and he had me restrained to the bed. I struggled against the restraints and tried to get free, I didn't know where he was at first. When he appeared, he came out of the bathroom, that's when he told me that he um. That he uh, well. That's when he said he had sex with me. I couldn't remember anything, he must have hit me pretty hard. Before he left, he wanted to leave his mark. He took this piece of hot metal and burned his initial into my leg. When he finally left I managed to get free." Rian finished her monologue with little tears and no eye contact.

"Rian, why did you wait so long to say something?"

"Well, he's the boss' son. And I just wanted it to go away. And I couldn't, didn't want to believe it. Besides, he said he had used a condom so I knew that it would be my word against his."

"Well Rian, I won't lie to you, this isn't going to be easy. It still comes down to your word against his. Can I ask what changed?"

Rian pulled out her phone. "A week or so after _IT_ happened I was going through old messages on my phone. I found this. When he knocked me out I must have dropped my phone and called myself. It recorded the whole thing before the battery died." Rian placed the phone on the table, turned the speaker on and pressed play.

After hearing the play by play from Shane via recorded voicemail, Rian lost the control she was holding onto so tightly and quietly cried.

The detective offered her a tissue. "Rian, I'm going to make a couple of calls, can you stay here for a bit?"

She nodded as the detective let himself out. Rian sighed letting out all of the air in her lungs. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. With relief washing over her, Rian called Phil. Luckily she got his voicemail. "Hey champ, I'm just running some errands. I will be back in a bit. Text me if you need anything. I love you."

Rian rested her head down on the table and waited. It didn't matter what happened next. This was the most important part. For her anyway.

After a very long while, the detective returned with a woman dressed as nice as he was. "Rian this is ADA Cabbot."

"Hi."

"Hi Rian. I am really sorry about what happened to you. I promise you we are going to do everything we can to get him what he deserves. I'm going to need your phone for a bit, is that okay? I think I can get an arrest warrant pretty quickly with this, can you hang around for an hour?"

Rian nodded. "He's staying at that same hotel again, on 3rd street. Room 1051. I called and checked."

The lawyer smiled at her. "You did the right thing, coming in." Hurriedly she disappeared with Rian's phone while the detective made small talk and offered her coffee. Their conversation was polite and long before Rian asked the question weighing on her mind.

"Detective?"

"Yes Rian?"

"Do you think he will actually face any charges?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because I want to see the look on his fathers face when he realizes his only son is a sex offender. And when the silver spoon he was born with doesn't matter anymore. And I want him to know what it's like to be a prisoner."

Before the detective could respond, ADA Cabbot returned. "Rian, we've brought him in for a line up. He doesn't know it's you, and he will NOT be able to see you. Are you up for this?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, lets go."

Rian walked into the cold room and braced herself as the blinds were raised. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him holding up that number. The smug expression on his face made her stomach turn. Confidently Rian turned to the lawyer, "He's number 7 Miss Cabbot. That's the man who raped and branded me."

"Detective, you know what to do."

A few hours later Rian was back at the hotel with Phil and they were enjoying a leisurely brunch. Rian had insisted on having the news on in the background. Why she made such an odd request became clear in the middle of his orange juice. There, on the screen, was a picture of Shane McMahon with headlines about being arrested and charged with rape and assault. Footage of his walk of shame flickered across the TV.

"Rian, did you-?"

She nodded.

"When? This morning? Why? What changed?"

"Well. Two reasons. One, I had proof on my cell phone of what happened by Shane's own mistake and two...well...I couldn't stand the thought of not doing the right thing and standing up for myself. Mr. Best-in-the-world junior needs a mom who is a good role model and not only talks the talk but walks the walk." Rian let her confession sink in. Waiting for the truth of what she said to make it's way thru Phil's brain. It didn't take long.

"Did you just say...Rian are you?"

"Yep."

"It's klobberin' time!" Phil proclaimed before pouncing on Rian devouring her in kisses. Her soft gigglers were music to his ears. His whiskey girl. Her whiskey lullaby.


End file.
